


Tempest

by LavenderWine



Category: Neverwinter (Video Game)
Genre: Demonheart, Demonheart VN, F/M, I didn't get it, I wanted an angry kiss in this visual novel, One-Shot, Very explicit language, angry kiss, fight and kiss, listen I like my angry kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWine/pseuds/LavenderWine
Summary: From the Visual Novel Demonheart, which was based on the Demonheart module of NWN. Things progressed a little bit differently (Or a lot) that night in the tower than Bright cared to admit.Rebel!Bright x Brash





	Tempest

“Get in here, kitty girl.”

I glared at Brash venomously, “Stop calling me that!”

The leer he shot me from inside the door made my blood boil. I knew that I shouldn’t let him goad me like that but he drove me insane! Feeling cold, exhausted, aching all over and more than a little grumpy, I stalked towards him as he backed into the room. The smirk on his face widened even further and he bared his teeth in an almost feral grin.

“Here little pussy.”

I bared my own teeth in a furious display and made sure to bump against him storming in. Sadly, because he was wearing plate mail, I couldn’t bump against him as hard as I really wanted to.  The watchtower room was small and filled with piles of hay, the stone radiating the deepening cold from outside. I shivered beneath my armor and suppressed a moan of pain under the protest of my screaming muscles.

“By all the Gods, I can’t stand you.” I growled at him.

“Yeah? I’m not fucking enjoying you either!” Brash spat back.

The two of us glared at each other, the animosity roiling from both of us to clash somewhere in the middle of this small watch room. The silence was near deafening as we stared each other down. At first Brash’s devilish set of eyes intimidated me and to some extent they still did. But I had grown more accustomed to being penetrated beneath his strange gaze. We stayed like that for several more moments as I fought the weakness that had crept up to my legs. My knees were nearly buckling, trembling beneath my weight. He dropped his glare to slide his eyes down my legs before back up to my face.

Brash sighed almost exasperated, “You’re damn near falling apart. Just sit down, stupid girl.”

 I wanted to argue, to keep standing and fighting him just to spite him. But my strength was dwindling too fast and there wasn’t enough spite in me to keep me going just to make him a little angrier. However tempting it was to keep going. So I opted to perch myself on one of the windowsills in the tower. The windows themselves were narrow little squares that I couldn’t possibly fall out of but it was high enough off the ground that I didn’t feel totally and utterly dwarfed by his height. There was little room for me but I wasn’t quite relaxed enough yet to try and sleep, especially with how he had just spoken to me.

The knight had started pacing around the room, carefully inspecting the walls and looking out the other windows, muttering to himself. I took that opportunity to consider how I was going to sleep. The best I could get was clearly one of the hay piles but I debated on whether to remove my armor or not. Brash sent off so many mixed signals to me that I had a hard time making out just what he would do. In the end, I decided to take off my armor, I had clothes on underneath and it would be horribly uncomfortable otherwise. I started with my bracers awkwardly fidgeting with the straps to get them loose.

Brash was still pacing around the room, not paying me any mind so I wrestled with the other bracer before dropping it onto one of the piles of hay. I carefully slid off the windowsill and bent over to remove my grieves, leaning against the wall to maintain my balance. The left fell to the floor and then I worked on the other. It was then that I heard a husky chuckle.

“Well, well has my little pussy decided she’s eager to show me her body?”

Hot rage snapped back to me and I found myself hurling my second grieve at his head as hard as I could manage. Which, unfortunately, wasn’t very hard. The piece of armor fell unimpressively to the ground several feet away in front of him. There was a beat of silence before Brash erupted into laughter. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment and I hissed at him. This only seemed to make the knight even more amused and he stalked closer to me.

“Heh, if you were really that tired and eager to show yourself off, I could have helped undress you.” A gloved hand took my chin and tilted my face upwards, “If you asked me real sweet like the squishy kitty girl you are.”

With a snarl, I slapped his hand away, drawing back from him until I was leaned against the wall. I expected him to leave me alone but Brash followed, a scowl now marring his face and brow. He slammed his hands on either side of my head and towered over me. It was an intimidation tactic where he was trying to use his much larger size to shake my resolve. I tried to fight it but I could not stop the small widening of my eyes and tiny little quiver that twitched on my lower lip.

“Someone needs to teach you some respect.”

He was damned terrifying the way he ground out those words between his teeth. But his sheer presence was what made it so overwhelming. I felt like I was choking on his aura. I had a retort that had come to mind but it died on my lips as I opened them to belt it out at him. Brash’s hand found its way to my chin again and forced me to look up at him.

A smirk suddenly crawled across his face, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

My eyes hardened in a glare, “No. My tongue is perfectly fine, thanks.”

“Really? Are you sure?” he sneered, “Maybe I should check.”

He dipped his head slowly towards me and I shoved him away from me then, limbs shaking finely. Brash gave a hoarse laugh, making me feel my temper rise even higher than before. Just when I thought he couldn’t make me any angrier at him, he manages to top himself. The knight in question pushed some of his blonde hair out of his face as he settled down from his laughing.

“You actually took me seriously! Your tongue isn’t that interesting, Bright girl.”

I gritted my teeth but huffed and turned my back to him, working on the straps to my pauldrons and then the breast plate. It was like I could feel his gaze scorching into my back but I ignored him. Finally I was free of the heavy armor and left in a light tunic and breeches. But the chill was even worse without the armor.  I felt my strength wane abruptly and I had to brace myself against the stone wall to keep from falling over.

“Tch. Go to sleep already. I’ll take the watch.”  I damn near collapsed onto the pile of hay I had selected, shivering. A lone, green eye watched me from his peripheral vision before spoke again, “Are you cold?”

“Yes. Are you going to laugh at me?” I snapped irritably.

The knight suddenly knelt down and dug through his knapsack until he produced a black shirt and held it out. It was clearly finely made and in his size but I found myself staring dumbly at it for a few moments. Quietly, I took the shirt from him, still trying to wrap my mind around the kindness he had just shown me. By the gods this man drove me crazy. He was the most vulgar, horrid man I had ever met and almost entirely without scruples. But then he did things like this that left my mind reeling just when I thought I had him figured out.

“Thank you…” I finally said quietly, “I’ll give it back in the morning.”

“Just keep it.”

I didn’t argue with him, I had no energy left to. So I pulled the shirt over my head, the fabric nearly swallowing me before I laid down to go to sleep.

Xxxxx

That night I dreamed. No, not dreamed. My sleep was filled with nightmares. With memories. It was filled with the screams of the enraged, the hurting and the fearful. Ever since my execution I could hear them shouting for my blood, feel the splinters of the wooden rampart digging into my skin and the cruel embrace of the guillotine. When the blade falls to shear through my neck, I always start falling. Down, down, down into an endless pit of black. The smell of smoke chokes me, flooding into my pores until it feels like I am the one burning.

But this time the nightmare was different. Normally I would just keep falling, hearing the sounds of the mob cheering for my death until I was forced to wake up. But this time, dark shadowed hands reached out to grab at me and pulled me down into a viscous blackness that swallowed me. Groping fingers clawed across my skin, searching for the horrid thing beating in my chest. There was a hand on each of my wrists, my ankles, my arms, one clamped over my mouth, locked over my eyes, fingers clenched around my neck.

Deeper I was pulled, unable to make a sound as the pounding of my own heart guided those greedy fingers closer. Fear filled me, poisoned my blood and mind until I was thrashing full force against the hold that they held over me. The strength that they possessed was far too much for me and I felt my wrists be forced down upon the cold, hard ground. I had no idea when I had stopped falling but everything was still so dark. I gave a strangled whimper in fear before I heard a voice echo through my ears.

“Wake up! Dammit, girl wake up!”

The darkness was banished in a single instant as I ripped my eyes open. Sleep still clung to my mind almost like a madness before I realized that Brash was hovering over me. His gloved hands were wrapped around my wrists, pinning them down to the hay, his brow knitted tightly above me. Waking up to a pair of wicked, mismatched eyes did nothing for my nerves and I found myself freezing beneath him, eyes going wide.

“You were talking and thrashing in your sleep. Damn near woke up the idiots on the otherside.” He explained as if he weren’t pinning me down to the pile of hay.

“Oh…” was my lame answer, “Can…can you get off me now?”

Brash raised a brow and then smirked, “What happened to that spirit of yours?”

I wish I knew. Had anyone asked me what I would have done if I woke up to Brash ontop of me, pinning my arms down, I would have said that I’d knee him somewhere less than pleasant and really let him have it verbally. But somehow all of my spirit and fight just dissolved into the air. I was staring down a powerful knight who was much stronger than me and realized just what kind of position I was in. I had never had sex. Mark had been my only partner and I only became engaged to him because he was a means to help my family. I had never been able to bring myself to sleep with him and had honestly been dreading it when it inevitably came to my wedding day.

There were moments where I would find myself thinking that Brash was attractive even. Found myself wondering how it would feel to have his lips on mine. Wondered how it would feel to have his tongue and teeth on my throat. But that had been only curiousity and staring up at the Scarcewaller made me feel nervous. Uneasy. I had never been a fainthearted girl but being in this position made me feel…skittish.

_“Sir Brash was accused of rape several times…But of course he was never convicted.”_

I could hear Fisher’s voice in my head, echoing like an alarm siren. I may not have trusted that old man but even I had heard of the terrifying reputation of Scarcewall’s knights before I had to leave Feline. Was that what Brash wanted to do? Would he try? Would Jasper, Fisher and Tunes even try to protect me if he decided he wanted me? The blonde dipped his head in a gesture that made it look like he was about to kiss me. Suddenly all of my spark came roaring back in a blaze.

“Get the hell off of me!” I snarled, squirming beneath him.

Brash grunted, “Sit still girl! Do you want to wake up everyone!”

“Fine by me! Then they can get you off of me!”

His grip became bruising as he held me down more forcefully, “Hah! You think they’ll actually help you? Think again, kitten. I told you that we are all men out here. Except you. Do you really think that they won’t be lining up to have a chance to fuck a pretty little thing like you?”

I stilled, my eyes widening for a moment, “No they wouldn’t!”

The knight smirked down at me, “Heh, maybe you are right. They wouldn’t dare cross me if they were smart. They’d probably let me have my turn first.”

I attempted to knee him in the groin but I couldn’t get enough power behind the blow and the angle was all wrong. His words aroused a rage in me, the desire to fight but my wild thrashing bore no fruit as Brash pinned me down even harder, his lip curling in frustration.

“You pig!”

“Just sit still, stupid girl! You think I care that much about your body?”

“Yes!” I hissed back at him, flinching as my bones seemed to creak beneath his grip, “You have made it abundantly clear that you want to do things to me!”

“And you think your sweet little cunt Jasper is any different? He’d pound you into the floor the first chance he got sweetheart.”

“You’re disgusting! He would never!”

Brash snorted, “You’re too naïve. He’s a man.”

“Not all men are like you!”

“Heh, you’re right about that.”

“That is not what I meant!” I snapped, “And you know it!”

“I swear if you don’t shut up-!”

“Or you’ll what?” I snarled, feeling a ball of heat building in my chest with my anger, “Throw me in a sack? Kill me? You’ll-mmph!”

Brash’s mouth had descended down onto my own with a bruising ferocity, earning a startled squeak from my throat. His lips were scorching, thin and wild as he devoured me. I could feel his ire sizzling behind his kiss, burning against my own fury. The anger within me snapped and I found myself meeting his lips with my own hunger and frustration. He was overwhelming, the sharp tang of cold steel and the sultry musk that lay beneath it as he ravenously kissed me.

I couldn’t keep up, my head was swimming beneath the wild desperation that he kissed me with. Cool teeth nipped at my lower lip, earning a gasp from me before Brash deepened the kiss. My rage dissolved slowly until I was yielding beneath him, a mess of limbs and whimpers. A desperate moan escaped me when he broke away for air. The sound elicited a growl in the back of his throat, one of his hands releasing a wrist to bury itself in my hair. A shocked, pained cry was pried from me as he tugged harshly on my hair, tilting my head back.

His lips closed over the pulse in my neck and suckled, earning a quick gasp and a moan from me. How was it that this man was able to drive me to the very brink of insanity? My one free hand rose up and threaded through his messy blonde hair. Brash almost seemed to recoil and seized my hand again, pressing back down into the hay. His teeth found purchase on the side of my throat, drawing out another moan from me. The knight traced a trail of kisses, licks and sharp nips down the column of my neck until he reached my collarbone.

I softly whispered his name and he froze. My voice seemed to bring him back to reality for he let go of me as I had burned him. Still trying to comprehend what had just happened, I lay there softly panting, watching as he rose to his feet before it finally hit me what had just happened. Heat rushed to my face along with a thousand questions. Most of them asking what was wrong with me in some form or another.

“I’m…not supposed to be doing that with you. Damn did you fuck me up.”

I didn’t say anything to him. I couldn’t bring myself to. Because while he felt that way about me. I was beginning to think he had fucked me up too.


End file.
